


Moments Pass

by HandShark



Category: Sjips - Fandom, The Yogscast, Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Humorous, Language, Sjips - Freeform, implying death (no death happens), slight angst, written on phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandShark/pseuds/HandShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like the idea that person A still loves person B even if it means person B has aged well passed them person A’s heart still flutters just like it was when person B was younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Pass

**Author's Note:**

> I was remember back to a fic that acertainindividual.tumblr.com (if I’m correct) had made about Sjin not really ageing the same as everyone else and Sips was still aging. I like the idea and a lot of their headcanons for Sjin and this came up while I was thinking back to them. 
> 
> Sjin is an Alien and doesn’t age like humans. I’d like to think he’s been around for a long time so is technically older then Sips (older then most of everyone) So it doesn’t show in his features and he can be a bit jealous of it cause he has lost people important to him because of it.
> 
> (i haven't written Sjips in a long time, forgive me) -->Re-edited

It was warm, not too warm; the light from the window flooded the room in such a way that only distant corners grew cold from the untouched beams. Made the luminescence light above the bed useless bing on, but it was custom in places like this. Money wasted it seemed.

It was peaceful in the room though. The man sitting in the chair nearest to the window sighed as he looked out past its glass and watched as the sun made its way to the horizon. It was slow as it set, yet he enjoyed that about the days on this planet. Sunlight was so precious and really should last longer; Minecraftia really gave full purpose to the large star.

"You staring out the window again ya digous," the brunette turned to his right to where a gray wrinkled old man laid in bed. He hadn't opened his eyes yet but he was well aware of the others presence now. Enough to know his constant habits of the daily routine yet, in knowing, still made the bearded fellow smile.  
  
"It's lovely out; lovelier then its been in a long time however,..." the younger man adjusted his position and place his hand on he others arm, "its still not as breathe taking as you."

That earned a peak out the corner of other's eye, followed by his signature half smile that still looked mischievous even with all the wrinkles that had taken up his dominate dimple. "You buttering me up toots?" opening both eyes now as he turned his head to face the lanky man in the chair.

Age had made his eyes look smaller now. His expression even grumpier then its usual; Sjin couldn't help but adore the charm it gave him though. The way his skin would crumble in movement, or how soft his skin was to the touch. It was strange how much time changed a person but still as much so how it kept them so much the same. He knew all to well that Sips hated it but he was envious of how humans like him aged.

He took hold of his hand, gently. Though he was large and strong, soft burses pecked along the surface of his skin. It was just one of many indications of just how fragile the man was now and Sjin was cautious not to cause any more. He rubbed his thumb along the back of the crinkled hand before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss. Sips shook his head laying hback down on the center of the pillow, smiling contently as he closed his eyes once more.

"Jesus Sjin, your more of an old man then me."  
  
Sjin chuckled, "To be fair I was an old man before you." Sips peaked over at him again, grinning as Sjin wiggled his brows towards him. There were reasons why he loved the bastard.  
Much to Sjin’s appearance he was the /older/ of the two. His species aged differently and degenerating appearance wasn’t in the quota.

The sound of the door opening grabbed their attention as an elderly man in a long white coat walked in. He was reading something off a clipboard before he finally caught site of the two of them; specifically holding hands, then raising a brow in suspicion, "I haven't walked in on you two getting lovey dovey again have I?"

Sips laughed and Sjin gave the man a knowing look before returning his attention to Sips who started coughing from laughing too suddenly. The man huffed ignoring the cough as he flipped through the chart with his mechanical hand stepping into the room more to were he was at the foot of the bed.

Sjin soothed Sips as he came out of the ridged coughing fit, still smiling at the recollection that cause him to laugh in the first place. "That’s why you should knock before you enter a room, Goggles, " /Goggles/ gave the man a look. Though it was hard to tell what look he really gave with said _goggles_ covering half of his face Sips still chuckled at his response. He'd known him long enough to read the rest of his features and know he irked him whenever he teased.

"What do you've got for us Lalna?" Sjin interrupted and the greying blonde gave a defeated sigh.  
"The usual. If he'd let us do treatments we might get somewhere," Lalna gestured to Sips with his hands who only returned with a scoff.  
“Like hell am I going to do that? No offense white coat but I'd rather not get fluxed up like you and Noodles."

Lalna's mouth wrinkled as he shot Sips another look. He wasn't as aged as Sips so you could still make out the faded purple pigment aligning his nose. "I told you, we have that under control. Its been years and you still haven been affected; no one has! You’re being ignorant Sips!"

Sips rolled his eyes before kicking the bedpan at the end of the bed. It flipped off the end and managed to hit Lalna soaking the front of his coat, "Fucking hell Sips!" Sips laughed out again as Lalna shook some of the liquid off his hand before turning up his nose and glaring at Sips. He shoved the chart in the slot furiously at Sips bed frame before storming out of the room.  
Sjin watched the endeavor; trying his best not to laugh as he attempted to give the bed-ridden man a serious look.

"Oh don’t give me that look, that was funny."

Sjin shook his head smiling before allowing the chuckle to finally escape. Concern still lit his eyes however as his thoughts returned back to topic, "Okay, it was funny, I'll admit, but still. Sipsy, why won’t you take the treatment?"

Sips gave him a frown before settling down in the bed once again sighing in the process, "I don’t want to be drugged up. Sure it will probably prolong my life but I want to be here for my life, not off in stupid la la land or whatever..."

Sjin looked down at those words. Sips had a point, the drugs would keep him asleep most the time and loopy all the others. Definitely prolong his life but, Sjin hated the thought of actually losing him.

A squeeze of his hand brought Sjin out of his thoughts, "Besides, if I'm all drugged up I wont be able to do this," Sips lifted himself, rather pathetically, to a sitting position that caused Sjin to chuckle in his efforts as the gray man struggled but finally managed to grab at Sjins face and pull him into a tender kiss.

Only when Sips wiped his thumb under his eye had Sjin noticed he'd started crying? Needless to say it cause him to choke out and break their kiss. Sips laughed out softly as he leaned his forehead onto the other’s; holding his face in his hands as he let the man cry.  
  
"Your a big babby you know that?" Sips finally spoke causing Sjin to lightly laugh through his sob.

Sips rubbed his cheek and held the man. Easing him to calm down before he leant back in and took him into another kiss, more tender then the last that melted Sjins heart. Even though he was upset and Sips wasn't taking things seriously, he still couldn't help but get lost in the feeling. A feeling that had never changed, even in age. Over such a long amount of time, Sips was the only one who could still make his heart go aflutter.

Reluctant to break from his lips, Sips still pulled away to look into Sjins eyes. Sjin avoided his stare that only caused him to pull his face again to face Sips.  
“Stop thinking or you'll hurt yourself ya dumb dumb. I’m not going anywhere any time soon.”  
  
The ageless man huffed in what seemed like laughter but the tears were flowing strongly this time and he couldn’t stop himself from crying out. Sips held him there before willing him to come into the bed beside him, kissed his head and held him close. Rubbing his fingers through his thick brown hair and down to his back drawing circles with his palm to calm him as his head rested on Sips chest.  
  
They laid there in silence for what seemed like a long time. The sun had finally set and the last ounce of natural light faded in the room. Sounds of Sips’s heart monitor were usually to follow with the silence of night but Sjin was greeted to the sound of Sips’s actual heart beat tonight.  
  
It was like music, a strong rhythmic beat of pattern. Sjin only left the comfort of it when it began to pick up suddenly and he glanced to Sips in concern.  
  
He was giving him that look; that one that made his heart skip a beat when he’d first said it to him. “I love you,” surly followed and Sjin couldn’t help but bury his head back into the other’s chest. Sips held him tightly. They both knew the truth of time but for the moment, for all the days; all the time that gone and passed -- this moment stood still.  
  
A moment Sjin would /soon/ remembered passed.


End file.
